Shadow of the X-men
by CyberActors15
Summary: My Name is Shadow the Hedgehog, I woke up in this strange place and I only knew my name and my title. Everyone here either doesn't know how to help me or they are two afraid so my only hope is a team called the X-Men. Will they be able to restore my memories or will I have to fight the answers out of someone.


Chapter 1: New world.

**Shadow: I am Shadow the hedgehog and I am the CyberActors15 representative and I am here to tell you a few things about this fanfic. First of all I am the main character of this story and also the other Sonic Characters will appear in this but they will appear slowly and one by one. In terms of X-men it will be mixed between different X-Men TV shows and the movies. Also there will be no romance between me and any of the X-Men. Also this chapter is more united for Marvel characters, so practically there is a big threat so the Marvel heroes in the city have to work together. Then it will be mostly the X-Men. Don't forget that CA15 does not own Sonic the Hedgehog, X-Men or any Sega or Marvel Characters that might appear in this. But he does own the OCs.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

He skated in.

Flash

He saw the Doctor and everyone else unconscious.

Flash

The Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds started floating in the Chamber.

Flash

"Eggman don't you dare!" he ordered.

Flash

He threw a Chaos spear and jumped for an emerald.

Flash

A white light came from the chamber and surrounded the whole perimeter.

~00000~

It was a calm day in the city of New York. Everyone went through their normal business. Kids and teens hung out at parks or any place where they could show off their skate boarding skills. Cars drove along the many roads in the city. Spiderman was swinging around, the Avengers were stopping villains, the Fantastic four were doing some experiment in the Baxter building and the Shield Helicarrier was flying outside to bay of the ocean. No one expected anything to happen today but that was where everyone in the city was wrong.

Reed Richards was monitoring activity in the atmosphere and right outside to see if anything interesting was going to happen. Using information which Richards had gotten from Erik Selvig and Jane Foster and Technology that he had gotten from Iron Man he was able to create a satellite that would scan over the planet and pickup anything from weather patterns to planetary or dimensional teleportation.

Ever since the attack on the Avengers, Reed wanted to always be ready for anything that came in their way.

The alarm for the satellite started blaring out of control as his satellite started to pick up a mass amount of energy picking up. Reed went to his computer and started typing and he saw a lot of unknown super energy was building up in the middle of Manhattan. Reed looked outside and saw a large energy orb forming and his fears were confirmed, a portal was being forced open in their world.

The large energy sphere started shooting energy out in all directions. Different blasts of energy were hitting many things as the sphere got bigger. Six small balls of energy and one large one got sent out in multiple directions. Then a large air fleet flew out of the Orb, the Egg Fleet.

Robots jumped down from the fleet and started attacking and shooting around everywhere. People knew that it would be soon that one of the superheroes would come and save them and then they saw the Thing jump out and start attacking the robots. Then the Human Torch started shooting fireballs at the robot and the fleet. The Invisible Woman then appeared out of nowhere and threw force field disks at the robots and started destroying them. Mr Fantastic came out of the Baxter Building and started helping his team with the problem but they slowly started to get overwhelmed by the sheer number of robots.

As the Fantastic four started to lose Spiderman joined the party to help them. Shortly after the Avengers came and started helping the other heroes.

As the battle rage on the X-Men then showed up and started helping the other super heroes but they still felt overwhelmed. Storm and Thor were trying to destroy the Fleet with lightning but that wasn't getting them anywhere.

Iron Man was trying to scan the battle ships to find weak points but the Technology was so advanced that it was hard to hack the amour of event find a weak point.

Wolverine had no problem with the ships or the robots because of his adamantium claws but he knew this couldn't continue for much longer.

Everyone noticed the energy sphere in the sky reacting again but this time something shot out of it as the sphere closed. What had shot out of the sphere hit into one of the ships and sliced it like it was butter and then it exploded and went down in flames.

The Flames crashed into the ground and out of the flames walked a black hedgehog who looked angry. In his hand was a very intimidating looking gun. If looks could kill the one on his face would have murdered an entire nation.

The hedgehog then skated and hyper sonic speeds and started shooting the robots and destroying them. He had more efficiency than any other person who the other heroes had seen.

Then the red marks on his fur started to glow red. Then he jumped high to one of the ships.

"Chaos Blast." The Hedgehog yelled and a fiery explosion detonated the ship. The hedgehog then jumped off and his marks became blue. Then he flew very fast through another ship and that caused it to explode.

All the other ships then went into a hyper drive and flew away. While the Black hedgehog landed on the floor and looked at the destruction around him.

"Shadow the Hedgehog, why does that name haunt me, it's the only thing I can remember. Why did that fleet make me so angry? I saw the fleet destroying this place but why." The Hedgehog said then he noticed the heroes that were behind him.

The hedgehog looked behind him then he decided he didn't want to answer any questions that he didn't know the answer two and he teleported away.

~00000~

After Professor Xavier had heard what wolverine had said about the battle that went on earlier during the day, he had tried locating the black hedgehog on Cerebro. But he wasn't having much success. He had seen the news on what had happened. That Black Hedgehog had destroyed three of the battle ships without breaking a sweat while the other heroes barely scratched the skin of those ships.

Professor X also knew that Tony Stark was working with Shield to track the Fleet and the Hedgehog while Reed Richards was trying to find out about the portal that appeared out of nowhere.

Charles sighed and then sent a message to Logan via telepathic clink.

"**Logan how is your search going?" **Xavier asked.

"**Not good Charles. I have that Hedgehog's scent but it is hard to track because he teleported… Wait I can smell him, he is somewhere close by in the city." **Logan sad. **"I suggest you assemble the X-men or a small amount." **

Charles then thought of who would be perfect to help with this. Nightcrawler would be a good help, same with Jean, another good idea would be Rogue and Iceman, that would be enough to not provoke the black hedgehog but detain him if need be.

~00000~

The Black Hedgehog (who you should know by now is Shadow but he doesn't know that) stood on a hill in the park and overlooked the city that was around him.

"Shadow the Hedgehog. Is that my name? Why can't I remember anything? Why am I in this city, why was I brought here? That fleet must have answers to my past." Shadow said but then he looked at the humans that were in the park. "Maybe one of those humans can help me find the answers."

Shadow then skated down the hill to the group of teenagers.

"Hey do you guys know anything about me or do you know anyone who might?" Shadow asked as the teens noticed him.

"Sorry Dude the only time I saw you is when you destroyed all those robots earlier today. That was so cool though as for people to help you I got none." One of the teens said.

Shadow sighed as the humans walked away. Shadow then started looking around to find a place where he could stay since it was getting dark and he did this for a while. He also inspected the Chaos Emerald that he held.

"Okay you have been watching me for thirty minutes now. So if you are going to do something, do it now before I decide to leave." Shadow said.

The X-men came out of hiding.

"So seeing that you have been watching me for so long you must know who I am or you are heroes watching my every movement to determine if I'm a threat or not." Shadow said. "So what is it?"

"Yeah we're here cause we don't know anything about you bub. So spill it." Wolverine said.

"Logan I suggest you don't provoke him. He is powerful and could easily take us down." Jean said then she walked up to Shadow. "Hi I'm Jean Grey, could you tell us who you are."

"That's the thing I don't know. All I know is that there was a large flash of light then I was here in this place. The only thing I remember is the Name Shadow the Hedgehog. I don't know whether that's my name or not." Shadow said.

"Well I am a telepath I could probably help you remember a tiny bit." Jean said. Then Shadow looked up.

"So you can help me remember. Then help me." Shadow said.

Jean then kneeled down next to the black hedgehog and concentrated on his mind.

~00000~

Jean awoke within the infirmary on one of the beds, she saw next to her on another bed was Shadow and he was knocked out. In the room also were Professor Charles Xavier, Cyclops and Wolverine.

"Professor, what happened?" Jean asked her mentor.

"Well you see you established a telepathic link with the Black Hedgehog and you stayed that way for an hour then you both fell unconscious. You've been out for one week." Logan explained.

"Jean what happened that knocked you out?" Charles asked.

"I tried to string together some memories but I was only able to restore one but once that happened… I was attacked by something in his head." Jean said. "It tried to keep me away but then something… someone else came and protected me from the attack. She asked me to help Shadow or find someone who can. After that I awoke to see you."

"There must defiantly be something going on with this hedgehog." Charles said. "I guess we know have a job to do."

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Shadow: And there is the first chapter of my ever so confusing story.**

**Nightcrawler: What will happen next? Who was the girl who saved Shadow? Who attacked Jean? Read and review to find out.**


End file.
